princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Nizam
|image = |alias = |gender = Male |origin = Persia |relatives = Sharaman (brother), Dastan (adoptive nephew), Tus (nephew), Garsiv (nephew) |status = Deceased |items/weapons = Dagger of Time (temporarily); Scimitar |powers = None |abilities = None |rank = |occupation = Adviser to Sharaman |affiliation = Hassansins, Persia |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) |actor = Ben Kingsley }} Nizam is the antagonist in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) The brother and adviser of Sharaman, Nizam seeks to take control of the Sands of Time and change the past with the Dagger of Time. Biography Early Life Nizam and older brother Sharaman grew up in luxury and wealth as expected in a Persian prince. Nizam saw the greatness and power of his father as the king of Persia and so he hoped to become one someday. One day, when he and Sharaman were hunting, they saw a beautiful buck and stalked it, they didn't knew that they were also being stalked by a lioness. The lioness attacked Sharaman, but he was saved by Nizam when he killed the lioness with their spear. Ever since that day, Sharaman was very grateful to him. Years later, Sharaman became king of Persia. Since that day, Nizam grew envious of his brother's power, and developed and obsessive regret for his actions on the hunt; if he had not saved Sharaman, then Nizam could've become the king and ruled Persia. This regret was unintentionally reinforced by Sharaman; although he was unaware of his brother's jealousy, the exciting tale of the lion was Sharaman's favourite story, and he frequently regaled their friends and family with it, reminding Nizam of what could have been. ''The Sands of Time'' Alliance with the Hassansins According to Dastan, Sharaman ordered a ban on the Hassansins after learning of their attacks, Nizam deliberately disobeyed that order when he first spoke with their leader Zolm. Nizam learned that Zolm was a former guardian from Alamut, those who believed in and protected the fabled Sands of Time. Nizam also discovered that there is a dagger being guarded in the city of Alamut. He believed that if he could get that, he could turn back time and change his past, not save Sharaman, and so he secretly hid the Hassansins, protecting and hiding them away not just from the public but also from Sharaman. Years later, Sharaman had two sons, Tus and Garsiv. Nizam planned to use the two princes for his plan to kill his brother. However, in turn of unexpected events, Sharaman adopted a street urchin, Dastan. Nizam continued to formulate his plans of becoming king. Assassinating Sharaman Finally capturing Alamut, Nizam lies about the city having weapon forges they then search the city for any proof while Tus is the one who faced the anger of Sharaman. He then laced a robe with poison and gave it to Tus as a gift for the honoring of Tus. But, Tus, promising Sharaman that he would find proof of the forgers gave the robe to his younger brother, Dastan. Dastan gave the poisoned robe to his brother instead of Tus. As a result, Nizam brother was killed and Dastan was framed for the murder. He fled with Tamina, the princess of Alamut, in possession of the Dagger of Time. With his brother dead, Nizam realizes that Dastan is in possession of the dagger. He advised Tus to stop a public trial and instead kill Dastan immediately once he is captured. Tus refused, believing his brother deserved a fair trial. Nizam not wanting his plans foiled because of a street urchin, sent the Hassansins after Dastan and told them to kill him and Tamina. However, because of help from Sheik Amar, Seso and his men, they fought off the Hassansins and moved to stop Nizam. After Dastan confronts Tus and tells about Nizam's plan, Tus tries to fight his treacherous uncle. Nizam kills Tus leaving only Dastan left. He gains possession of the dagger and uses it to stab the hourglass but just he began to manipulate time with the sandstorm, he was stopped by Dastan and so time only turned back to the point of Alamut's invasion. A Second Chance With time rewound to just after Persia had successfully taken Alamut, Dastan, who remembered the original timeline, stopped Tus and Nizam on their way to the temple where Tamina is hiding. Nizam, who also remembers the original timeline, attempts to play off Dastan's accusations of treachery as the result of sun stroke, but Dastan's emotional appeal to his brother Tus convinced him that he should at least investigate Dastan's claims. Seeing his plans falling apart when he had been so close to victory, Nizam finally lost his temper and attempted to kill his adopted nephew. He fights Dastan, and left him wide open for a killing blow, but was unexpectedly killed by Tus, defending Dastan the same way Nizam had once defended Sharaman from the lion. References }} Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Sands of Time Film Canon